


Fulfilment

by Nununununu



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Feelings, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Old Age, Peace, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: His work is finally done.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Fulfilment

**Author's Note:**

> A companion of sorts to [One Sunny Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124645).

He’s had a long life. Longer, in honesty, than he ever expected. Achieved so much together with his lover and on his own, seen peace and bonds of friendship formed and slowly deepened between their countries, worked to achieve the end of slavery and to ensure the consent and good treatment of those who still choose to be pets.

He has chosen a suitable successor for his crown. A good ruler sits likewise upon the Akelion half of the twin thrones.

His work is finally done.

Golden sunlight warms the soft sheets of the bed Laurent lies upon, while a summer breeze brings the scent of flowers in from the open windows. His aged body is worn out and weary but not beyond bearing, his head heavy but his thoughts unclouded as the feeling of fingers that aren’t there slide over his own.

“Mm,” His eyes closing, he turns his head slightly on the pillow, a smile curving his lips as he revels in his lover’s presence, “ _Damen_.”

The quiet figures of the healers present in the room exchange a knowing look; their King has already made his wishes known for when the time comes. One nods to the other and, calmly, they withdraw.

Laurent is unaware of them; he feels only an upwelling of delight he hasn’t experienced as deeply in the years since his lover passed.

_I told you I would wait for you,_ There comes the feeling next of Damen’s broad hand cupping his cheek.

_And I said you would be far too impatient,_ Laurent returns, now beyond speaking out loud.

There is no need.

His lover’s weight doesn’t press against the mattress of the bed they used to share, but there’s the undeniable scent of Damen’s skin all the same, and the brush of his mouth against Laurent’s brow, so welcome it makes tears of happiness prickle against Laurent’s eyelids.

_And I said I’d prove you wrong and I have,_ Damen sounds frankly just as smug as Laurent expects. His fingers slide up into Laurent’s hair, mouth travelling over Laurent’s brow to his temple to his cheek, _I would have waited for decades if needed._

In one sense, Laurent brings his hands up to close over Damen’s shoulders – strong and sturdy as they were in their much younger years, his lover’s body restored to its prime. In another sense, his hands relax on the sheets.

His last breath passes out of his own aged body as he sighs into his lover’s kiss. Drawing Laurent up from the pillows, Damen tugs him in closer with a noise of want and welcome, and Laurent leaves that old form behind, shedding it for his own younger one with only joy and completion in his heart as he follows him.


End file.
